A common problem in wireless communication receivers is DC offset. This is especially a concern in Direct Conversion Receivers (DCRs) where received radio frequency (RF) signals are converted directly to baseband using a local oscillator (LO) signal having a frequency equal to the frequency of the received RF signals. When downconverting the RF signals, the LO signal leaks to the inputs of mixers used to downconvert the RF signals, thereby creating a DC offset error associated with downconversion. To correct this DC offset, DC offset correction is typically performed while a low noise amplifier (LNA) that amplifies the received RF signals prior to downconversion is disabled. The LNA must be disabled because typical DC offset correction circuits are peak hold circuits, where a peak hold circuit tracks and cancels its input signal. Thus, the LNA must be disabled in order to prevent corruption of the DC offset correction by received signals. However, when the LNA is enabled after DC offset correction, a residual DC offset occurs due to LO leakage into the input of the LNA. Accordingly, there remains a need for a DC offset correction system that corrects DC offset errors caused by the LO leakage into the input of the LNA as well as LO leakage into the input of the downconversion circuitry and other DC offsets in a receiver for a wireless communication system.